


Make me free

by CodenameVillanelle



Category: Killing Eve, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Jail, Killing Eve AU, Love, Meant To Be, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, you're mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameVillanelle/pseuds/CodenameVillanelle
Summary: Why is Eve Polastri in jail? The best on her line of work, a woman used to do as she wants...Outiside she's the boss...here? Well...
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Welcome to your new home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! sorry I'm late I was fighting trying to find my password for ao3 lol but I'm here, enjoy this new story  
> By the way sorry, English isn't my birth language so you may find errors...  
> If you like it please find me on https://twitter.com/fanfctions

"I didn't kill my husband" Eve said when the cops grabbed her hands.

Of course, who would believe a woman in the crime scene? Niko was dead, and she was going straight to jail , but again..Niko was an asshole and she didn't kill him so this would be over sooner than later.

When she got in, the female cop ordered to get her clothes off "quickly Chinese."

"I'm actually Korean" she growls.

"Who cares, here you're no one" fuck yes..prisons are hell and she has seen many TV shows about it.

"This is gonna be over soon, I didn't kill my husband" and she was pretty sure.

"As I said woman, who cares, save that for your trial" yes the trial, she needs a lawyer, and luckily she has the perfect one.

When the doors open there was a noise, Eve recognized it from that TV Show , Orange Is The New Black...

Once again the same noise and the doors got closed, a male cop grabbed her arm "come here" and guided her to her cell.

"Welcome home China Town" he said making fun of her and she stared at him...

"Thanks asshole" she snapped.

Inside there was someone, sleeping maybe, Eve took an empty bed.

"That's mine" the woman said.

"There's only one bed left."

"Let's put the rules on the table partner" The woman was now on her feet, Eve saw her, blond hair, hazel eyes, wide like a cat, young...maybe 25 to 28.

"I know I know ...everything here is yours, you're the boss. I've seen a lot of tv shows about this shit I'll gonna sleep in the floor." 

"This is not a TV show" and then she notices the Russian accent.

"I know, but it helps" she can't control herself from speaking. Eve is nervous and she has a lot of reasons to be.

"I think I'm gonna teach you some lessons" the Russian said.

"Are you gonna hit me just because I saw a TV show? Look I'm Eve Polastri, let's start again, all this place is yours so I'm sleeping on the floor, is that okay?"

"I'm happy you're faster understanding situations Eve Polastri."

"And you? Do you have a name? "

"For you? No" the Russian took her place in her bed again and started to read while Eve sat on the floor.

The time came, it was time for lunch, the worst part probably because now Eve was going to the jungle "shit" she whispered.

"What happens" the blonde girl asks.

"I've never been in jail."

"Oh" the Russian girl laughed "they're gonna punch you in the face Eve, maybe you're getting raped here or killed..."

What the fuck, that didn't happen in the show "Of course not" ,Eve swallowed.

"This is not a TV show remember? Here is hard and cruel , you'll get used to."

"But I don't want to, I'm here for something I didn't do" Eve wants to cry and the blondie jumps out of bed.

"Do you want my protection?" She made the offer, this was going to be interesting... as always.

"Wait is that a trap?"

"Nope, Everything here is mine, including you now, I'm giving you the chance to take it nicely."

Of course now she is someone's property. Probably someone will try to use her for sex or something.

"Are you going to rape me or something like that?"

"No I'm not interested in that kind of shit, but I could nicely use you for pleasure if you want."

Oh? Nicely use her for pleasure, sounds like a trap, but it's better than being killed or raped.

"What if we postpone the sex? I'm straight, but yes, I'd accept the offer. I'll need protection."

"Good, and for the record? this is no help Eve, you belong to me now, You just signed a pact with the devil."

And of course she's aware.

"May I know your name now?" Eve asked walking out of the cell.

"Villanelle."

Finally...

The prison dinning room was like in the tv shows but Eve needs to stop thinking about that shit. Villanelle sits alone in one table, no one looks at her or calls her, she's a big fish here, or maybe too dangerous and they know, Eve goes after her, sits silently in front of her and Villanelle raises one eyebrow.

"Who said you can sit here? You have to earn it, out..."

"But you told me-."

"Out or I'll kill you right now" Villanelle was pissed off, like a dog that is being teased.

"Okay" Eve stands up and leaves to her cell, maybe she can eat there.

"Where are you going China?" A cop asks.

"My name is Eve. May i go and eat in my cell please?"

"Do you think this is a hotel? Go and sit."

Eve sighs , this is way much harder than she thought it would be, she looks around, some places are empty but she can't pick, what if she sits where she isn't supposed to?

Finally she picks a sit...the woman seems nice, a black woman with a small afro, cool.

"Hey, is it okay if I eat here?"

"Sure no big deal, I'm Elena by the way."

She's nice. Why couldn't they taker to her cell instead of the russian blondie? That Villanelle is a monster she can smell it.

"I'm Eve" she says and suddenly she fells comfortable there, nobody has bothered her.

And it was very fast, very..fuck ....Eve felt it...A tall old lady was behind her and Elena chuckled....of course...

"Hello" said the woman with a relaxed voice "why is someone on my sit Elena." 

"Carolyn this is Eve, she's new" Elena says and Eve stands up. 

"I don't want any troubles" Eve adds. 

Eve can tell how shitty this was gonna be, she was there all alone, a lot of women wanting to hurt her and worst...accused of killing her own husband, this seems like hell itself and she can't stand it, she's scared and tired , she's just being there for a while and it's like being the new girl in school, everyone is gonna bully her already, and now she was also an object ...of course....

She stands straight and looks at the tall woman, impressive, indeed, but Villanelle told her she was going to protect her , nothing was gonna happen to her.

Another woman grabs Eve from behind, she's strong and Eve can barely move "Eve, right?" said Carolyn "I'm Carolyn Martens, people here call me THE BOSS, you know why?"

Eve looks around, Villanelle is still eating like nothing happens, she doesn't even look. 

"I can imagine" Eve whispers "So what now, boss" Carolyn can notice the fun in her words.

"Now we take a bath Eve, as friends". This can't be good, she had an agreement with Villanelle and there she was, the fucking blonde bitch letting them take her to the bathroom to do god knows what.

As they go to the bathroom Eve thinks of endless ways that this could end , including the worst. She forces and tries to get out but someone hits her mouth "quiet" says Carolyn "and start to undress yourself, you're taking a bath" .She speaks softly and Eve realizes that she needs to do as the woman says or she'll end up really bad.

She does, starts to undress and then she's totally naked in front all those women who look at her and laugh. "Get under the shower" the boss says and so she does. Eve wants to cry and she starts to. This can't be happening, she hasn't done anything wrong, is this how it is? always? every new woman is in this position? 

Someone spanks her "open the faucet Chinese girl" 

Eve keeps crying and opens the faucet, the water is ice cold falling on her head and after a while someone drops a soap in the floor "pick it up Eve" Carolyn says, and there she was...that moment and Eve looks at it and then grabs it. Just in that moment she feels it, someone kicks her face and she falls , her face bleeding and her nose broken, after that she feels it again. They start to kick her and punch her, grab her hair and make her stand up, this is how it is in prison, now she knows well  


They keep punching and kicking and Eve cries, it hurts like hell.

"I think that's mine" Villanelle is standing in the bathroom entrance and instantly everyone recognizes that Russian accent.

"Yours?" Carolyn asks with a fake surprise.

"Am I stuttering? I said she's mine Carolyn". Carolyn isn't afraid of Villanelle, well not exactly afraid, but she knows who Villanelle is, the other ones, yes, they stop immediately and Carolyn nods.  


"You wanna trade places with her?" . The old woman asks.

Villanelle smiles, a psychopathic smile, emotionless. "Maybe, is gonna be so fun?" .She shows a knife, and they know she knows how to use it .

"Maybe" everyone is looking at both women. Eve still on the floor sobbing.

"We can do this forever Carolyn, or you can leave and no one has to die...today"

That's a good idea for now, Carolyn isn't exactly afraid, but she knows Villanelle is the only one she can't control, and in jail you have to be smart. 

"I think we are leaving for now, she had her welcome party." Carolyn nods and they all leave.

Eve is in silent, maybe she just fainted .Villanelle slaps her "wake up, oy." 

She's in pain "I had enough" she whispers and Villanelle starts to dress her patienly. 

"I told you this isn't a TV show, I hope you know your place now."

Eve doesn't make a sound but Villanelle can tell she knows.

Villanelle grabs her, her arms are strong for the every day exercises and time to time fights. Inside jail you need to be strong and smart or you're dead.

In the cell Villanelle puts her in one of the small beds "Take a nap you need it" .Villanelle starts to read. casually

Eve falls asleep immediately, the pain, the shock, the humiliation, everything was over her, more wounds and bruises than she never had. 

Villanelle looks at her from time to time, her hair is a mess....

"Isn't just better if I just die?" Eve whispers after a while, waking up, thinking all of that was just a dream -or a nightmare- and tries to lay on her back.

Villanelle doesn't answer and keeps reading.

"You told me you were going to protect me, we made a deal."

"Yes" she answers. "But I needed you to realize this is not a tv show, you came here with a stupid idea of what this is"

"So you left me just I could learn this was not a fucking TV show?"

"Watch your language if you don't want more than that" Villanelle points at her bloody face.

"Tell me something, why are you here?" Eve whispers.

"I've killed a lot of people."

"Why?"

"They were very annoying" As Eve was asking too much already. "And so are you."

"So are you going to kill me?" Eve hardly sits in the bed and combs her hair in a ponytail, the blood is everywhere

"If you bother me yes, without hesitation" Villanelle stares at her and Eve can tell she's telling the truth, she can just feel it.

After a while of silence the blonde speaks "Eve, your hair, wear it down."

Eve hesitates, she's always told people what to do , not the opposite.

"Didn't hear me?"

"What if I don't want to?" She swallows , nervously

Villanelle smiles, her face looks like an angel's and she jumps out of bed and sits next to Eve "Let's do this again shall we?"

She grabs Eve from her nape and , so hard that Eve almost scream and presses her bruises. "Does it hurts Eve?" she barks with a strong russian accent.

It hurts a lot, Eve can't help but scream and nod

"Okay okay!!"

Villanelle keeps smiling and pressing where she knows will hurt and grabs her hair , pulling it strongly.

"Wear it down I said" her voice is soft but full of rage, no one can disrespect her "or next time I'll cut it and then your throat" .She let's her go and sits in her own bed and Eve just unties her hair, this is harder and harder every time.

"You are my pet here, you understand?"

Eve nods while Villanelle keeps staring at her, how can someone with such a nice face, can be like this...Eve sighs, she's tired and in pain.

"Let's go to the bathroom, if you say a word I'll cut your tongue."

They both go out , Villanelle grabbing her arm.

How this happen? How did Niko died? Why was she guilty? She wasn't even there at first and then she got home and there he was, dead and all his blood splattered on the floor. The police just came in and she was guilty....

Villanelle opened the faucet "The water is cold but it's just what you need" she says as she undresses "take your clothes off Eve."

Eve nods and does as she says, gets under the shower and the water falls again, cold as fucking hell in her bruises and her broken nose and lips , then she looks, Villanelle's body is all covered in wounds, some of them are recent, maybe this is why she's like that , she had it hard here too probably.

Villanelle spins while she takes her bath and Eve looks at her again, her abdomen is wounded, she's still healing, looks like a stab, probably someone here dit it, poor girl , poor devil..

"Eve come here" Villanelle whispers holding her soap and Eve aproaches to her

Gently Villanelle starts soaping her, first her neck, her shoulders and then down to her breasts

Eve steps back "I'm not a lesbian" she says and Villanelle almost laughs.

"Eve we are taking a bath, relax I'm not gonna rape you besides you're not my type" Villanelle chuckles , that's maybe the first time Eve feels comfortable around her "Don't move okay? I'm not gonna say it again."

Villanelle starts to soap her breasts and Eve looks away wishing that this ends soon.

Villanelle continues lower in Eve's abdomen and then lower until she stops very close to Eve's sex.

"turn around" she orders and Eve nods.

She keeps washing her back, her hips, her buttocks , but she doesn't get too far. Villanelle bends down and starts washing her legs for a while. Eve is surprised Villanelle hasn't tried anything, she is indeed respecting Eve's private places.

Then Villanelle stands straight and grabs Eve's chin carefully "they hit you hard" she whispers and cleans Eve's face carefully, Villanelle looks at her lips for a second and Eve saw it.

"You're not a lesbian and I'm not gonna rape you, so relax, I'm another kind of monster " Villanelle says casually and Eve nods "I'm done, wash your hair and finish your bath."

She goes out of the shower and starts to dry herself while she stares at Eve's body "You have a nice body"

"Thanks I guess" Eve answers and finishes her bath, closes the faucet and goes out.

Without saying a word Villanelle starts to dry her hair and her body.

"Villanelle thanks for this"

"Don't get me wrong, you're my pet, I'm taking care of what's mine" shit.....bitch....

"Oh"

"Sorry to disappoint Eve" they both get dressed and head back to the cell.

"To the floor Eve" and so she does...what a night she's going to have....


	2. Step by Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve can't help herself , after two weeks inside, she's starting to change.

It's been two weeks since Eve got there. Sleeping on the floor, so now she's almost used to that. Her bones cracked when she woke up.

  
"Villanelle" She asks still laying there.

  
"Hm?" She answers and stretches like a wild cat in her bed, this days have been quiet and peaceful, for her at least.

  
Eve on the other hand...Well...She's a strong woman, with a strong sense of loyalty but honestly? Outside prison she was a bitch, she deserves this.

  
"When do I get the bed?" 

  
"Do you really want the bed so badly?"

  
Oops this smells like shit, problems are coming.

  
"Maybe? I'm not so sure now."

  
"I told you, I'm a monster Eve. I'm the Devil and if you want something then you are going to pay." Villanelle's voice was gentle, misterious....A devil indeed...After all, Lucifer was an angel once...

  
"What do you want?" Eve asks, and regrets Immediately.

  
"I'm going to think about it" Villanelle answers. "But for now? Come to my bed and sleep with me."

  
What the fuck she's crazy.

  
"I'm not sleeping with you, not in a million years."

  
"You don't want the bed then". Villanelle whispers with a tired voice.

  
Eve needs that bed, soon or her bones will regret it, she thinks about it for a minute. Just lay in bed with Villanelle. Her mind immediately transports to the bathroom, the way Villanelle washed her body, with respect and very carefully. She's terrible, but not too much. After all...Villanelle was another kind of monster.

  
"Okay, but just sleep right?"

  
Villanelle nods "Umju, come here".

  
Eve stands up and looks at her, she's Lucifer, the face of an angel and the heart of a demon. She sits next to her and then lays on her back. Her body feels the change, also her bruises -the olds and the new ones, she had more of that in this two weeks- 

  
Villanelle hugs her, her arms gently around Eve and she smells her hair. "I like your hair, you should wear it down often." She whispers almost purring.

  
"Are you happy now?" Eve asks feeling uncomfortable.

  
Villanelle doensn't answer, she was sleeping now. She was just so cute, Eve smiled. There is no way a face like that can be that evil, there it has to be something under the surface and Eve was going to find out.

  
When the "morning alarm" sounds and the cells are unlocked prisoners start to walk around, some of them doesn't look inside, but most of them can't help but look at Villanelle and Eve sleeping together. Eve notices the hate in some of them, they're jealous. They probably don't know that she's been sleeping on the floor two weeks.

  
Elena calls "Uhm Eve? Can we talk?" 

  
"No, of course not, you set me up."

  
"She's the boss, I liked you, I still do."

  
Eve was mad at her and with a lot of good reasons "You're an asshole, I don't want to see you again".

  
"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry and If you need anything please just ask". Elena leaves then. Eve can't blame her , Carolyn is the most powerfull there and yes, she would do the same in her place.

  
"Don't do that" Villanelle says, now awake.

  
"Do what?"

  
"Don't feel pity or try to justify what she did to you, that's how they do" And Villanelle was right. "Let's go and have some breakfast, maybe you can do some exercise too."

  
They both go out and grab different tables as usual, some people bothered Eve days ago but slowly they learned that was a bad idea.

  
Villanelle starts to have breakfast, a shit like always. She stares at Eve.

  
"Oy, Eve" she calls. "Come here".

  
Eve sighs and goes, what else she can do, she isn't much of a fighter , but she is smart as hell. She takes it slow. Learning the ways. 

  
"Are you sure?" She asks 

  
"Yes, sit please, You've earned it." Villanelle smiles and Eve sits. Everyone is looking at them.

  
"Why does this feels like I'm famous now?" Eve whispers.

  
"Well, no one gets to sit here with me".

  
"What about your previous mates?"

  
"I've killed them all." Villanelle chuckles like she's joking and Eve blinks, between scared and confused.

  
"So I'm...going to die?" Eve whispers starting to eat.

  
"No Eve, relax, I mean you wouldn't betray me right? They betrayed me, so I killed them."

  
Eve knows about that, when she found Niko in her own bed with Gemma, she really wanted to kill them both, but Villanelle's face seemed like a sad mask . She can't help herself. Eve places her hand over Villanelle's.

  
"I won't betray you" .She was honest, and smart but Villanelle knows Eve is afraid and it's only protecting herself from getting killed.

  
"You don't need to say those words, you are going to prove it." Villanelle stands up. "Let's go to the yard Eve" 

  
Eve finished and followed her, the yard was the other "hard place" on the prison but she was usually entertained by Villanelle's workout, her muscles and all the sweat. Normally Villanelle does exercises for one hour. Eve was at first a little uncomfortable for that, it was actually disgusting, but now she could spend hours looking at Villanelle while she does it.

  
"Are you okay?" Villanelle asks after a long marathon and sits.

  
"Yeah" No hell no ...

  
"Are you sure?" Villanelle now is sitting next to her. 

  
Eve nods silently, something is obviously wrong and Villanelle simply stays in silence, looking around. Carolyn is looking at them, with her relaxed almost sleepy face. Old bitch.

  
"Hey" A voice that Eve never heard before comes from the right side of the yard. She looks and there she is a young woman with green eyes, looking straight to Villanelle.

  
Villanelle stares at her, clearly not happy to see her. "What do you want Nadia?"

  
"Can we talk?" 

  
She nods. "Eve wait here, or go to our cell if you want." In a moment Villanelle's gone and Eve is alone in the Yard.

  
"How's life treating you here Eve?". Carolyn is walking in her direction and sits next to her. Of course she was going to do something like that.

  
"If you are going to punch me with all your pack of bitches be my guest, I'm tired" And she is, she is so damn tired, not caring about living or die there. She learned she can't live with fear or she won't have a life at all.

  
"I'm not here for that, I want to offer you to be with me".

  
"I don't like women and you are too old for me" Eve answers and sighs.

  
"You don't like women and yet you look at her with that desire, and she is too you young for you". Eve hasn't realize the way she looks Villanelle, or even think about it. 

  
"I'm not going with you Carolyn, I'm smarter than that"

  
"So you agree to be her bitch?" Carolyn has a good point but..

  
"If I go with you I'm gonna be your bitch, right? It's the same stuff, but you and your bitches almost kill me". 

  
"Eve, you are not special for her, at least I can offer you protection and everything you need."

  
She thought about it for a moment, or at least she tried, but she can't think properly now. "I'm going to think about it but I won't promise anything."

  
"The bathroom" Carolyn said and Eve was shaking inside. "Go to the bathroom and see you're not special" Carolyn left and now Eve was alone again with her brain cooking with what she said..

  
The bathroom....what is there....probably......Eve walked through the yard and went to the bathroom, with the curiosity killing her slowly....

  
In the bathroom Villanelle was speaking with Nadia, obviously Nadia wanted to be with her.

  
"Oksana" She whispered looking straight to her eyes. "I want to go back".

  
"Nadia, you should be thanking me that you are still alive after what you did to me." That was the kind of betray she was talking about with Eve earlier.

  
Nadia crossed the short distance between them approaching to her and took her hands. 

  
"Do whatever you want with me, but I know you still feel something for me."

  
Villanelle has been without another person for a while, no sex, no cuddles or even not speaking to anyone. 

  
"Nadia, don't do this to me" It was almost a beg and Nadia saw it, in her eyes, the hunger, the need for contact, for sex...

  
In a small move they were both laying against the wall, Nadia's hand reaching inside Villanelle's uniform looking for the right place. Villanelle doesn't need to say a word , she's now burning inside and her pussy is wet, very, and Nadia soon finds out.

  
"See your body speaks for you, you want this" and hell yes she wants it.

  
Nadia feels it, the wetness, the heat, the welcome. Her hand goes down and down..and Villanelle can't help herself. She knows how much she needs this, she wants it. For a few seconds that seemed eternal, Nadia gently stroked Villanelle's folds, forcing a few moans, and soon Villanelle was too wet to refuse to continue with it.

  
Nadia delighted in the sensation, and slowly began stroking her clit, causing Villanelle to twist a little in place and spread her legs wider.

  
"See how much you want me?" Nadia whispered.

  
It was fantastic, but again ... it was Nadia .... Villanelle held her hand and pulled it out of her pants. This treacherous bitch wasn't going to touch her, but there was another plan. Villanelle tangled her hand in her hair and yanked on it.

  
"Eat me, Nadia" she ordered.

  
Nadia dropped to her knees in front of her, sucked her fingers excitedly, and nodded. There was little better than eating from Villanelle's pussy. For her it was like trying the universe in one bite.

  
She pulled Villanelle's pants down completely until they were at her ankles and without waiting any longer she began to lick her folds, suck them and pull them a little. Villanelle was hot enjoying while Nadia melted along with the warm moisture that came out of the blonde.

  
"Make me come Nadia" Villanelle's voice was an order as she pushed the other's head towards her hips.

  
"Do not stop."

  
Nadia didn't make a single sound, just continued to suck and move her tongue up and down, sucking on her clit at times. This was not the first time that she had done this to Villanelle so she knew the blonde was close.

  
As Villanelle managed not to come so fast, she noticed her. Eve was standing behind the bathroom entrance wall, watching, with her big, focused eyes, watching Villanelle make a half smile at the sight of her.

  
Now this was interesting, Villanelle began to push her hips into Nadia's mouth as her moans grew louder. Eve didn't look away, her eyes continued on the scene as Villanelle moaned at her. Soon Nadia had disappeared from the scene, she had lost all importance. Eve watched as Villanelle pushed more and more towards Nadia's tongue in her pussy and came.

  
This was not for Nadia, it was for Eve, she understood. All her certainty was crumbling as she watched Villanelle cum while still looking at her. Eve almost ran out of the bathroom, her heart pounding non-stop. She crossed the prison yard and went to her cell, sat for a moment on her bed.

  
She's straight ... She's straight ... shit ...

  
Did she like it? It was the first time she had experienced that kind of sensation. See Villanelle standing there moaning and cumming, smiling at her as if that orgasm had been given to her.

  
She was only two weeks there, two weeks ... and she was a mess. She combed her hair and fell onto her back on the bed thinking, trying to understand. She never liked that kind of thing, but she couldn't look away, and now she couldn't stop thinking about it, either.

  
Villanelle soon returned to her cell, there was a silence for a moment that for Eve was more than uncomfortable.

"So you have ... a girlfriend" Eve's whisper seemed somewhat disappointed.

"No, but we all have needs"

True, everyone had them, even Eve, but she did not imagine being able to enjoy another woman, until she got there.

"What's going on" Villanelle murmured as she lay down on her bed.

Eve didn't know what to say, in just a couple of weeks everything was getting out of hand. Maybe...

"Nothing, I think I will go to sleep"

"Eve, it's too early for that, tell me what's going on ... was it about the bathroom?"

"What ... no." Hell yes, of course it was.

"If you're curious I can help you ..." Villanelle offered.

Eve thought about it, who knows how long she would be there, suddenly the images returned to her head ...

"Carolyn offered me to hang out with her," she said, changing the subject.

"Eve ... I see what you are doing, it was obvious that you liked what you saw, I am offering to help you with that."

"The way that woman helped you?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, of course not". Eve laughed, internally she was nervous. She was? No ... she wasn't ... maybe just a little ...

"So you want to try it?"

  
"I do not know"

"Come on I promise to go step by step. It includes advantages ...." Villanelle's voice was mysterious on purpose.

"Like what" Eve looked askance at her.

"You would be mine in everyone's eyes."

"I already am, right?" Eve spat out the words.

"Not as a pet, but as my equal, my partner .."

  
This was good.

"So Eve, would you like to be mine to help you ... step by step?"

  
"Yes, Villanelle."

  
"Well, sleep with me tonight" ...

  
"No, if you want me as your equal, you will have to earn it."

  
Villanelle smiled genuinely.

"Ok, step by step."

  
_______

  
The next morning Eve is sitting in the visiting room, her best friend came to visit her, she has too much to tell.

  
"Apparently they think I killed Niko," she manages to say. There is no way, she just came to the scene, something was definitely wrong and she could almost assure that she had been set up, but who? For what?

  
"As long as they don't have proof, your stay here doesn't have to be prolonged, you are innocent until proven otherwise." He answers her. "Just don't get into trouble in the meantime, it's the only thing you have to think about, don't do anything that can assure you a place here, hold on without getting into trouble, this is not the company where you worked and you sent everyone to hell, here you are one more recluse, do you understand? " Bill had a point, many actually.

"Well tell me something more interesting." He says changing the subject.

The images of the bathroom, of Villanelle cumming ... everything was there again, she had even been in her dream, where it was she who savored that delicacy between Villanelle's legs. Eve has been dreaming about it all night, maybe it was loneliness in there, without sex, without men ... no ... she thought of Villanelle differently, since she had arrived something had "clicked" on her head. She couldn't tell if it was how wild and untamable Villanelle was, but something had turned in her brain and was twisting more and more each day. When she saw it, it seemed to be the drop that filled the glass. Eve had never met anyone like that.

"I met a woman" Eve finally says.

"So? It's a women's prison, Eve, you're going to meet many in here." What Bill said was more than obvious, it was a fact, it was implicit.

"I saw her having sex in the bathroom with another woman." she whispers, almost embarrassed.

"And did you like it?" He seems really interested. "Tell me about her."

"Well" ... Eve begins, trying to get the scene out of her mind and remembering Villanelle's features. "She has delicate features, hazel eyes, large and focused like a cat's, she is always serious, like sad, but she can go from an angelic face to a demon in a matter of seconds. Her hair is golden, almost like honey. Her lips are full. She is thin but with her muscles defined. "

  
"I'm going to stop you right there." Bill interrupts her. "You like her, somehow, and you saw her having sex in the bathroom, how are you doing with that?"

Eve blinks once, twice. "Well ... I couldn't stop thinking about it."

  
"Maybe you can explore that"

  
"Yes we are in that"

  
The visit soon ends and Eve feels refreshed, she has seen a friendly face. They say goodbye without touching. "I'm coming soon" . Bill smiles positively.

  
"Don't tell my parents Bill."

"I know don't worry about it, I'll see you in a few days."

Eve retires and enters the hallway where all the prisoners are talking. She sees Villanelle sitting, her face looking uncomfortable as she talks to Carolyn. She can see them muttering something and Villanelle waves her hand at Eve.

"Yes?" Eve says in front of them.

"I was telling Carolyn that her little bathroom trap has only brought us closer together."

"Oh ..." Oh .... yes .... seeing Villanelle moaning is still in her head ....

"So Carolyn, as you see, now Eve is mine, as my partner."

Carolyn seems to smile, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. Her old face is thoughtful. This was not a declaration of war. At least not for her, but Nadia was sitting several meters away, watching ...

Villanelle got up smiling, that macabre and psychopathic smile that could be so scary ...

She was aware of the sight of Nadia, Elena ...

"Tell Nadia that this is my response to what happened in the bathroom."

Villanelle took Eve's nape and kissed her in front of everyone, all doubts would be dispelled now. Eve on the other hand had just become more confused. What happened to going step by step? Was this the first step?

She stopped thinking when Villanelle's tongue entered her mouth, there in front of everyone ...

Is that what Villanelle was referring to ... in everyone's eyes? Well it doesn't matter ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrry D: I wanted to post the chapter seven days after but I'm in class so, next one in one week I hope you enjoy!.  
> follow me on https://twitter.com/fanfctions and please feel free to give me ideas! I'm going to need it :P


End file.
